


Work of art

by Fijou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Museum Date, pre ep13, raph is an art lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different kinds of artwork but Raphael Santiago admires them all.</p>
<p>or The one where Simon takes Raphael on a museum date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of art

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is really bad but I hope the story isn't.  
> Anyway I'm in complete denial of episode 13 so I just pretended that never happened and set the plot somewhere before that tragic day.
> 
> Enjoy

Simon hung up his phone. He had just talked to Clary but she now had to talk to Izzy about some apparently important shadowhunter stuff. He tossed the phone on the other side of his enormously big bed and laid down. A sigh escaped his lips as he recalled their conversation. Clary had reminded him that museums all over New York City were open tonight and showed special exhibitions. He had promised to go there with here because she always beared his friends' bad poetry slams and his concerts too. However that was back when everything had been normal. When he'd been alive. They didn't intend to go there anymore and if Clary hadn't mentioned it he wouldn't have remembered it.  
He laid on his bed like that for five more minutes before he got bored. Wandering the halls of the hotel Dumort Simon found himself in front of Raphael's room. In the end he was the only vampire that didn't ignore Simon completely. The others weren't too fond of Simon yet. Not that Raphael was, but he kept Simon busy even if it was only with training.  
One hand on the door handle Simon flinched at the sound of a voice.

''Are you going to open that door or not your breathing is irritating.'' Raphael's voice came from inside his room. He must have heard Simon coming.

''Not weird at all.'' Simon murmured as he entered the room.

''What do you want, fledgling ?'' Raphael asked without looking up from his book.

The older vampire sat on a modern black couch and behind him on the wall hung three expensive and old looking paintings which were colour-coordinated.

Good question, what did Simon want ? He wasn't sure himself but that's not what he was going to tell Raphael. He went for small talk, which to be fair wasn't the best idea either.

''So, how does me breathing irritate you?'' Simon asked trying to find any topic to talk about. Raphael sat with his back turned but Simon would have bet that he rolled his eyes at the question.

''It's annoying and unnecessary.'' Raphael stated denying himself a sarcastic comment about the fact that Simon was indeed dead. He thought maybe it was a bit too early for that.

''Really, sometimes I feel like my mere existence bothers you.'' Simon meant it to sound lighthearded and expected a snarky response from his mentor but said one closed his book and turned around to look Simon in the eye.

''I didn't say that.'' He said it with so much sincerity and insistence it startled Simon for a moment.

Simon didn't know how to keep the conversation going at this point and his eyes met the paintings on the wall.

''You're interested in art!'' Simon felt like he had just discovered one of the world's biggest secrets but really there were paintings and artefacts all over the hotel so it was quite obvious. However just noticing something personal about the reserved vampire was a small victory for him.

Raphael didn't asnwer but only raised one eyebrow at Simon. He did that a lot and Simon secretly thought he must practice it in front of a mirror.

''Will you go out with me ?'' Simon asked seemingly out of the blue.  
The other eyebrow followed and Raphael genuinely looked surprised. ''Excuse me ?'' He said emphasising the two words.

''Go-'' Simon choked on the holy word. ''I mean go out of the hotel, tonight. You barely leave this place and I know you'd love it there.''

''Where ?'' The older vampire asked carefully not refusing nor accepting the offer.

''That'd be a surprise.'' Simon grew confident and a smirk appeared on his face.

''You want me to leave my perfectly comfortable couch and good book behind to go out with you to god knows where ?'' Raphael repeated the offer and Simon had to admit that it seemed pretty unlikely that the clan leader would agree to it.

''Yes, that's pretty much it.'' Simon clarified anyway.

''Fine, let me just grab a jacket and tell the others that I'll be out for the night.'' He said voice firm and got up from the couch.

Simon was shocked but he didn't dare to say anything because he was afraid it would make Raphael change his mind again. And as the other left the room he was still standing there, the confusion visible on his face.

They left the building about 15 minutes later. Simon assured Raphael that their destination was within walking distance and so they started making their way to the city centre. They didn't talk much but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence that allows you to listen to the sounds of the city and admire the way the lights light up the streets. Their arms would touch sometimes when they wanted to avoid to crash into other people and couples but neither of them mentioned it. 

''Okay, here we are.'' Simon stated nervously as they stood in front of a fancy building. The front was made out of glass and you could already see people wandering inside from the outside. There were all kinds of people for example men in suits and women in beautiful expensive gowns but also a group of girls and boys who looked like art students and wore average clothes and Simon couldn't help but notice that they were the people he'd usually hang out with. But as he glanced at Raphael, all caught up in the moment and for once not concentrating on a stern expression, he admitted to himself that he wouldn't want his company any other way.

''Why didn't you tell me to wear a suit, I can't believe my clothes are actually not good enough for once.'' Raphael acted offended but Simon didn't buy it.

''Shut up, you know you always look great.'' He replied before thinking about what he was saying. And as he realised it he quickly headed for the entrance.

As Raphael looked at the many different artworks Simon eyed him. He didn't care about the art anyway and observing the older vampire's reactions was far more interesting. Raphael seemed to prefer paintings over statues and after a while Simon could tell by the way his brows furrowed in concentration or his mouth parted in a gaze of admiration whether he liked something or not.  
At some point Raphael even started to ramble about the different techniques the artists had used and Simon couldn't contain his smile anymore.

''Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?'' The older vampire asked after some moments of silence between them.

''I just can't believe there's a situation where you're rambling and I'm listening.'' Simon explained, the smile not leaving his face.

Raphael didn't say anything but Simon believed the corners of his mouth moved upwards slightly.

They spent some more time like that until they decided it was time for them to return to the hotel.

''So...I guess I was right, you liked it there.'' Simon said on their way home hoping Raphael wouldn't disagree.

''Yes, I did.'' A moment of silence followed as if he was considering his choice of words before Raphael continued. ''Thank you, Simon.''

The way he pronounced his name made Simon smile even wider but he pushed the thought of it aside.

''What was your favourite work of art you saw today?'' He asked instead, eager to keep the conversation going.

''Oh, it wasn't part of the exhibition.'' Raphael replied casually.

''What ?'' Simon asked, the disappointment clearly audible. He stopped walking in the middle of the street and looked at Raphael who turned around slowly. He was smirking which confused Simon even more.

''The most beautiful thing I saw today wasn't part of the exhibtion.'' Raphael clarified now standing only centimetres away from the younger vampire.

''Then I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Simon admitted bluntly.

''I'm talking about your face, idióta.'' Raphael explained as he took Simon's face in his hands and brought them closer together. Eventually their lips met and after they parted again Raphael admired the way Simon just stood there, the way the light of the street lamps was reflected in his eyes and how you could tell by looking into them that he was smiling. When he continued to talk it was no more than a whisper, hearable for nobody but Simon. ''It's my favourite piece of art.''

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes.  
> The headcanon of art loving Raphael was all over twitter so thanks for the inspiration if you read this and feel addressed.


End file.
